Just For A While
by crochetaway
Summary: Ginny has Blaise just for a while. She pretends she's fine with this. Really she does. Written for the Slytherin Cabal's 5k in 5 days challenge! Oneshot. Complete.


**A/N: No beta, except Grammarly. All mistakes are mine. This was written for the Slytherin Cabal's 5k in 5 days challenge. Requirements were Ginny/Blaise in the Room of Requirement. I was stuck on** **a smut scene for one of my WIP's and this popped out... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Ginny knew she shouldn't be here. She was smarter than this, but she couldn't help it. She peered around the corner of the seventh-floor hallway, making sure it was clear. Nobody was around. They were all studying for exams or in their common rooms for the night. It's where she should be. This was positively stupid. And yet, she couldn't make herself turn around. She hustled down the hallway and stood before the blank wall. Opposite of her was the silly tapestry of dancing trolls, but before her was stretch of wall with nothing on it, no decoration and no door indicating what lay beyond. Ginny had been in the room countless times before, in D.A. meetings. This was the first time she would be going in not to practice her defense maneuvers. Shifting nervously on her feet, she tapped her wand against her leg. She honestly didn't know why she was still contemplating this. Ultimately, she knew what she was going to do. She closed her eyes and thought of _him_.

His skin was as dark as midnight, and his deep-brown eyes seemed to hide his every thought and feeling. She turned to her right, eyes still closed, and thought about finding him. She turned around and paced back in front of where she knew the door would appear, keeping her focus on _him_ the entire time. On the feeling of his hands on her skin. On the way he made her feel as he whispered dirty, naughty things to her. She turned once more; her eyes still shut tight as she thought about what she wanted _him_ to do to her tonight. She opened her eyes and found a door that wasn't there when she had closed them. Ginny took one last furtive look down both sides of the corridor, ensuring she was alone before she slipped inside.

Inside, the room was dark. There was a fireplace to her left, on the same wall as the door, and in front of it, a black, leather sofa. A small fire burned in the fireplace. He wasn't on the settee. She scanned the room and her breath caught, he was lying on the large four-poster bed that was tucked into the far right corner of the room. The sheets were black and silk, and she wouldn't have seen him except for the glare of the fire against the whites of his eyes, the bed was so well hidden in the shadows.

Ginny licked her lips, and couldn't make herself move from the door. He rose from the bed and stalked toward her. His body was sleek and lithe like a panther as he moved across the room.

He smiled at her softly and reached out to grasp a lock of her hair between his fingers. Ginny stared down at the contrast between his dark fingers and her fiery-red hair.

"Weasley." His voice was deep and melodious, and Ginny closed her eyes. The things he could do to her with that voice.

"Zabini." She opened her eyes and tilted her head back to look at him. He was standing closer than she had expected. He was dressed as casually as she had ever seen him. His shirt unbuttoned at the neck and untucked at the waist. His sleeves were rolled up to show his smooth, muscled, dark forearms.

He slid his hand behind her head, and his lips descended on hers. Ginny felt a fire light within her as he molded his lips over hers. The kiss was intense. Everything he did was intense. She laid her hand on his chest, and he moved back.

"You know the rules," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek and jaw.

Ginny did know the rules. No touching him. He could touch her as much as he wanted, but she was not allowed to touch him. How she longed to be able to feel him with her fingertips. It was more than half the reason she kept coming back. Just one time, she would figure out a way to break the rule. To be able to run her hands along his warm, smooth skin. But she also knew what would happen if she broke the rules. He would leave. He'd done it before. Ginny couldn't bear for that to happen again, so she dropped her hands to the side and tilted her head, allowing him better access to her neck and throat.

He licked a line from the base of her neck to behind her ear and Ginny shivered. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from moaning. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"I hope you made up a good excuse for your roommates," he muttered as he snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her body flush against his. Ginny nodded. He'd mentioned he wanted all night. It had been a near thing, but she'd told them she was bunking with Hermione for the night. She just hoped none of them decided to ask Hermione about it.

"Good," he breathed as he backed her into the door and ravished her mouth once more. It was all Ginny could do to keep her hands at her sides. To not grasp his face and cling to his shoulders as his own hands slid down to her backside. He leaned even further and grabbed the back of her thighs, hefting her up and rubbing his length into her core. This time, she couldn't stop the moan from escaping.

"Yes," he hissed. "Tell me how you feel. Don't hold back," he commanded her.

And Ginny didn't, he trailed wet kisses down her throat, and Ginny sighed with pleasure. He pressed himself into her and Ginny wrapped her legs around him so he could move a hand to her breast. Pinching her nipple caused Ginny to keen and toss her head back, offering her chest to him. He took full advantage by ripping her blouse open, buttons flying and Ginny gasped when his large, warm hands engulfed her small breasts. She'd always been self-conscious of the smallness of her chest, but he didn't seem to care. He lavished them with attention, pushing the cups of her bra up so he could get to the bare skin underneath.

"Yes," Ginny groaned as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. "Please," she begged as his hand twisted the other nipple. Ginny was straining now, to keep her hands at her sides. She so wanted to touch something, anything. She tightened her legs around his waist and ground herself into him. She'd been prepared when meeting him. She had removed her knickers and was bare beneath her skirt.

"Have you been naughty?" he asked as his hands splayed across her abdomen, underneath her ruined shirt.

"No knickers," Ginny panted and emphasized that statement with a thrust from her hips.

"Fuck," he groaned, and Ginny grinned. It was rare that he ever showed her how he was feeling.

"You've been very naughty then, walking around this draughty castle with nothing on beneath your skirt. Perhaps you should be punished?" He licked from one nipple to the other and Ginny writhed in his grasp at the feel of his hot tongue trailing along her skin.

"Gods, please," she begged him. She'd beg him for anything, for everything in this moment.

He chuckled into her flat stomach and finally met her gaze once more. His eyes were hooded with lust, and his lips swollen from his efforts.

"Let's retire to the bed, shall we?" He lifted his eyebrow and Ginny nodded.

She knew she was red and flushed and suddenly felt embarrassed. She was wearing far fewer clothes than him. He set her on her feet gently and turned from her, heading toward the bed in the far corner.

"Don't touch your clothes," he reminded her even as she moved her hand to pull her bra back down. It was uncomfortable with it sitting above her breasts. But she left it, as requested. She felt a little sick with herself for following his every command; she wasn't typically so spineless, but if she disobeyed he would leave. And then Ginny wouldn't get what she wanted. And Ginny always got what she wanted.

He gestured for her to lay down on the bed and Ginny did so. A flick of his wand later and her hands were tied with silk scarves to the bedposts. Ginny relaxed. It was easier to be tied up than to remember not to touch him.

He descended on her quickly, covering her body with his own, larger one. He kissed her mouth again, and Ginny returned the kiss happily, eagerly.

"Now how about that punishment?" he asked as he began slithering lower and lower on the bed. He flipped her skirt up and smirked at her.

"Completely bare, eh?" He placed a chaste kiss on her inner thigh.

Ginny had used a depilatory charm on the hair at the junction of her thighs. The result was magnificent, and Ginny had felt sensitive all day from it. It had been a relief to remove her knickers before coming to meet him.

"Even so, you are still deserving of your punishment."

Ginny nodded. She wanted to be punished. He punished her in the most delicious ways.

"Spread your legs, Weasley." He pushed at her thighs, and she did so, opening herself wide to him. She kept her eyes on his face. She watched as he inhaled deeply and quickly. His eyes fluttered slightly, and he licked his lips. She didn't know if this was an unconscious falter in his legendary control or if he did it on purpose, knowing exactly how it made her feel. She felt undeniably beautiful and sexy when he looked at her like that. Her breathing quickened as her heart beat a rapid tattoo against her chest. He flicked his eyes to her face for a moment and then leaned down. His warm breath against her newly bare skin was tantalizing. Her skin broke out in goose pimples as he reached a finger out to spread her nether lips. His tongue on her hidden flesh was hot and delectable. She wanted more instantly and struggled to keep her hips still, to keep herself from pusher her pussy into his face. Merlin, how she wanted her hands free in order to hold him into place.

His tongue was soft, and smooth, and almost tentative as he explored her folds. Ginny couldn't stop herself from bucking into his face when he finally slipped his tongue inside her. He pulled away instantly.

"Follow the rules, Weasley."

She nodded, even as she was panting. He glared at her and resumed his activities. So far, he'd completely ignored the nubbin at the top of her sex. It still felt amazing, but the longer he ignored it, the harder it was for Ginny not to squirm. For her to not get what she wanted.

"This is the punishment," he reminded her as her hips lifted minutely again. "Do I need to strap you down?"

Ginny shook her head, no she could do this. She just had to lay still as he did the most amazing things to her body. It was so close; she was so close. And yet, still so far, as he acted as if her clit didn't matter as if it wasn't there at all.

She whined her complaint, and he chuckled, the vibrations traveling through her body. She undulated unconsciously, trying to draw him closer, needing him to be closer. She was close, so close... and he backed off.

Huffing, Ginny closed her eyes and tossed her head, biting her lip as he backed off. When she'd calmed, she looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was still fully dressed, kneeling between her legs, watching her.

"I like how you taste," he told her. Ginny smirked at him.

"I'd like to taste you," she offered.

He shook his head. "Not this time."

He unbuckled his belt and pulled his steel length from his trousers. Ginny watched as it bobbed against his clothed stomach. She licked her lips as she watched him pump a hand up and down the long length. She couldn't wait until he was inside her.

"Beg." He commanded.

"Please."

He frowned, "You can do better than that."

"Please fuck me," she said baldly.

He trailed the tip of his cock through her folds, nudging her clit. Finally, some action. She keened and arched into him.

"Not until you beg me. Like a proper witch," he told her.

"Merlin, please Zabini. Please fuck me with your fat cock. Stick it inside me and make me fucking scream!"

"That wasn't so hard," he muttered as he slid the tip of his cock inside her.

"Gods, more," she moaned as he teased her.

"I'm not sure you can handle more, Weasley," he leered at her.

She growled at him and wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his arse. It was enough to knock him off balance, he fell over her, stopping himself with his arms as his cock slid all the way home inside her.

"That's better," she smirked at him and lifted her hips, canting them, so he slid even deeper.

"Fuck, witch," he groaned, unable to stop himself from pumping very lightly into her heat.

"Yes." She agreed.

His tiny little thrusts started getting deeper, and soon they were in a rhythm Ginny knew would be enough to send her to ecstasy.

"You're going to have to be punished again," he told her, even as he worked her over.

She nodded her agreement. "Although, I'm a witch who takes what she wants. Who gets what she wants." She arched into him as he cupped her breast and twisted the nipple he found there.

"Yes!" she shouted. The sensations from her breasts went straight to her core. She was close. So, so incredibly close.

"Are you going to come for me, Weasley?" he asked, sweat pouring down his brow as he pounded into her.

"Please," she begged.

"I don't think so," he pulled out of her entirely and hovered over her body.

"Fuck! Zabini!"

"Punishment," he said simply.

"Fuck your punishment! What are we here for if not to have orgasms?" she pouted.

He chuckled, "Trust me."

He slammed his lips across hers in a blistering kiss. Ginny tried not to kiss him back, she really, really did, but she couldn't help herself.

After a moment, he tore himself from her lips and began trailing his lips and tongue over her skin, down her neck toward her breasts. When he came to her bra, still resting above her breasts, he reached behind her and unhooked it. Then drew it up, above her head, so it hung from her bound arms.

"That's better," he breathed as he went back to laving her breasts with attention.

"Please," Ginny whined. He was driving her nuts with his attention, she just wanted him back inside her. She'd been so close. Twice now.

"Patience is a virtue," he said into her abdomen as he left her breasts and licked his way south.

"Right, a virtue," Ginny panted as she widened her legs, accommodating him as he licked her slit once more.

"You'll learn it one of these days, Weasley," he hummed into her core, sending the vibrations through her body. Ginny wasn't sure she could handle any more teasing.

"Please Zabini. I'll follow all the rules, just please, fuck me already," she whined.

"In a minute," he said, still licking at her quim. Always avoiding the button at the top that would bring her the most pleasure. "This is my favorite part."

He said it quietly, she almost didn't hear him. Gods, she was getting close again, even without him touching her clit.

"Zabini," she whined. He kept at her, not saying anything as he cupped her arse with his hands, lifting her off the bed.

"Blaise," she panted, trying anything to get him to fuck her.

She must have shocked him. Or said the right thing, because he pulled away and looked at her cryptically, before sliding his length inside her once more.

Her eyes fluttered at the contact, and she arched herself into him. She couldn't stop herself; it felt too delicious.

"Say it again," he whispered. His voice was hoarse and full of emotion she wasn't sure she understood.

"Blaise," she moaned this time, and he collapsed over her. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her close as he slid in and out of her. He buried his face into her shoulder.

Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist once more. "Blaise," she whispered in his ear. He moaned in response.

"Blaise," she said again, and he picked up his tempo, driving into her harder.

"Please," she whined. She was so close again. She wasn't sure she would be able to come at all if she didn't come soon.

"Say it."

"Blaise!" she shouted as he drove into her particularly hard, hitting the spot inside her that always sent her over the edge. "Gods, Blaise right there. Don't stop… please just don't ever fucking stop!"

He slammed into her over and over again, hitting that same sweet spot. And Ginny felt her orgasm curl tighter and tighter inside her before it exploded outward.

"Blaise!" she screamed as her orgasm took over and her tight channel squeezed rhythmically around him.

"Fuck, Weasley. Ginny," he whined into her shoulder as his pace increased even faster. Impossibly faster.

"Come on, Blaise," Ginny said into his ear. "Come for me."

And he did. A few more pumps and he stilled as he spilled his seed inside her. He laid atop her, panting as his forehead pressed to her shoulder. His breath fanned across her skin, causing her to shiver.

He looked up at her, the emotion on his face impossible for her to identify.

"We should do this again," she grinned easily.

He nodded but was silent. He stood and with a wave of his wand, her hands were unbound. He left the room quickly, and Ginny was confused. She'd thought they had had a breakthrough there at the end. That something had happened that would drive them closer to each other, but he turned away and left without saying a word to her.

The next day, Death Eaters invaded the castle and Ginny thought maybe she understood. She never did see Zabini again, not like that anyway. He'd joined the Death Eaters, fighting against her and her friends and family. She felt sad when she had heard.

She attended his trial after the war. It was one of the only ones she went to and watched as he was sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban for his crimes. Ginny didn't cry. She wanted to. She felt like crying, but Harry sat next to her, holding her hand. And so she buried the pain she felt for the boy who wouldn't come out of Azkaban for what felt like a lifetime.

Ginny married Harry and began her life with him. She loved him. She did. But she never forgot Blaise Zabini. And when he was released from Azkaban, she pretended that it was fine that he didn't seek her out. That what they'd had was a youthful dalliance. Silly and immaterial. Except, she never forgot that last time, where the barriers seemed to have broken down. If only, just for a while.

* * *

 **365 Prompt Challenge** **:** 353\. Word - Magnificant

 **Insane House Challenge:** 421\. Word - Lithe


End file.
